


birds of a feather

by Romwaeta



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Lena is a good sister, Magiccc, Season Finale Speculation, Violet is a Good Sister, dewey can actually fly, lena baby take care of urself, sabrewing sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: While fleeing from FOWL in the Sunchaser, the kids find themselves falling.Lena steps in, though Violet has some things to talk about with her sister.FINALE SPOILERS????
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> so the promos happened and im 90% sure lena does smth in the plane that causes her to collapse bcuz theres a scene of her using her magic and then a scene of her on the ground with violet supporting her while they fall so. take this as speculation, let's hope it ages well

“How did  _ he  _ get here?” Dewey’s panicked yell cut through the thick tension of the Sunchaser. His hands tightened on the yoke, pulling it upwards in just enough time to avoid an incoming jet, dark in color.    
  
Louie’s eyebrows slanted in confusion, eyes shifting between his brother and the projectile actively altering its course to come in for another attack.   
  
“What the heck do you mean by that?” Gosalyn snapped, gripping the back of the pilot seat. “No offense, but majority of us here don’t go on your wacky family adventures so please explain before I shoot something!”

“Don Karnage- he tried to kill me so Kit spun his plane and he crashed into the middle of the ocean, I had no idea he actually got away though!” Dewey piped, pulling the yoke at a different angle. The plane swerved to the side, the passengers within stumbling for purchase. 

“So you’re saying this guy wants to kill you, and we’re all in the stupid plane  _ with  _ you, so if he kills you, he kills us?” Lena’s voice rose a few pitches as the Sunchaser dipped downwards, the sorceress clenching the railing as if it was a lifeline. “We need to get rid of him!”

“Theoretically, it isn’t guaranteed we would all die in the crash. Firstly, it depends on what portion of the plane Don Karnage targets, and from there our fates are sealed by our actions,” Violet spoke calmly, her tone flat as Dewey dodged yet another incoming attack. “Now my question is, where are the parachutes?”

“I’ve got rocket feet, so don’t worry about me!” Boyd chimed with joy. Gosalyn rushed towards the window, fumbling for the proper switch to open it.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to get us  _ killed? _ ” Louie screeched, reaching for the girl’s hand to pull her away from the controls. “He could like, shoot us or something! Am I the only one here who doesn’t have a death wish?”

“Dude I’m literally trying to shoot  _ him  _ so  _ we _ get a chance to fly away or whatever. Aren’t you like, the con artist? Don’t you know about distractions and stuff?” she raised an eyebrow, crossbow clipped to her hip as her finger drummed against it.    
  
“Oh boy…” the green-clad triplet inhaled, yelping as a startling  _ crash  _ boomed throughout the plane. The group exchanged looks, Dewey pulling on the yoke with all of his might.    
  
The pull of gravity tugged on them, the kids rushing to hold onto whatever solidity they could find.   
  


“He got an engine! We’re going down! Everybody hold on!” Dewey shrieked, fingers dancing across the control panel, hoping to find something-  _ anything _ \- that could save them now.

“I’m gonna try something, try to keep it steady, Blue!” Lena called over the panicked screams. With one hand on the railing, the teenager clenched her eyes shut. A warm glow overtook her outstretched palm, the smallest of grunts as the energy began to encompass her body.

Their fall halted, Dewey regaining control of the plane.    
  
“Now try to land! I can’t… hold this for too long!” the sorceress’ voice was strained. She lifted her other arm, the familiar glow of magic spreading to her fingertips as she carefully angled her second hand upwards. 

The plane shook, Lena’s eyebrows angling in pain. 

“Come on, Lena! You can do this! Also, please do this!” Louie yelled in an attempt of encouragement, white knuckled as he held onto the plane’s control panel. “I can uh- almost see the ground!”

“Not helping, Greenie!” the teenager hissed, fingers clenching. The girl’s legs shook- her magic flickering as she struggled to maintain the plane’s altitude. “We’re running out of  _ time,” _

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Dewey’s typically flamboyant tone had turned frantic. “Just one more minute, I can Dewey this!”

“I- I’m  _ sorry _ , I can’t-” Lena gasped, knees collapsing beneath her. Her limbs felt numb, the only sensation being the pinprick of needles and the queasiness of her stomach. A gentle hand rested on her back, carefully easing her upwards.  _ Violet _ .

The plane’s descent picked up speed, and the kids let out an ear piercing scream as the ground came closer into view. Lena blinked her eyes shut, pushing within herself to drag out the last bit of magic she could in her current form. She could feel herself knock down the remaining pitcher, the seeping liquid of magic wrapping around the plane mere feet from the ground.

She peeled her eyes open, releasing the magic as the plane reached the ground with a  _ thud. _

“We’re alive!” Boyd cheered excitedly, clapping his hands together. Violet remained silent, fingers rubbing gentle circles into Lena’s back as the teen regained her composure. 

“Thank you for flying with Dewey. The sky’s the limit… you can Dewey it-” the blue triplet’s typical catchphrase lacked its enthusiasm as he pushed the door open. Gosalyn slapped a hand against his back, a smile on her face.

“We almost died! Oh my gosh that was so  _ cool _ \- we should totally do that again sometime,” she beamed with energy, following the boys to the ground, Boyd following behind them.

“I would most certainly not suggest doing that again, especially considering how you’ve exhausted your magic. I’m sure there’s water somewhere in here, will you be alright if I stop supporting you for a couple of minutes?” Violet’s tone was as it usually was, but Lena could see through the cracks.

“It’s fine-  _ I’m _ fine, Vi. Just a little tired or whatever. Jeez- wasn’t I supposed to be the big sister or something?” the teenager flashed a cocky grin towards her younger sister. “You don’t need to worry, I’m a big girl, I got this,”

The cargo hold was silent as Violet pulled a water bottle from a crate.

“Could you… please stop that,” her grip tightened, the plastic creaking beneath her fingers. 

“Stop what- Vi, are you okay?” Lena dropped all pretense of sarcasm, grabbing onto the railing and making her way towards the hummingbird. 

“Stop acting like you’re worth less than us, as if you’re expandable. You’re so much more than Magica has ever allowed you to believe, yet you still put yourself in harm’s way before you  _ think _ ,” so much emotion slipped into Violet’s shaking voice- Lena wasn’t entirely sure how to react. “I thought that I was going to lose you, that night with Phantom Blot. I watched his contraption disconnect the magic from your being, I watched you  _ fade _ ,”

“Vi… I’m still here. I know that Magica was horrible, and yeah, sometimes I still think about what she says but I know that you guys love me-” she sucked in a deep breath, “you, Webby, Papi, Dad- the McDucks… you guys mean so much to me,” 

“But have you gotten it through that thick head of yours that you mean just as much to us?” Violet turned to her, pushing the water bottle into the teenager’s hands. “None of us could bear to lose you. We had parachutes, Boyd is capable of flying and carrying at least two others. We would have been predictably fine, you didn’t have to do that,”

“I just… I just want to protect you, Vi. You’re my sister, my  _ family _ . And… and I never want to avoid family again. I just… I don’t know how to have a family,” Lena sunk to her knees, back against the wall as she opened the water bottle. “I never knew how hard it would be to have a younger sister because all I want is for you to… I don’t know…”

“To be happy?” Violet finished quietly. Lena nodded, relishing in the liquid raining down her throat.

“Yeah. I want you to be happy,” she hummed.

“Then make me happy by taking care of yourself before others. I love you, Lena, I hope you are aware of that,” the hummingbird’s hand fell to rest on the teenage sorceress’ knee.

“I know. I… I love you too, Vi. You  _ better  _ know that,” she snorted, running a playful hand through the shorter girl’s hair. Violet rolled her eyes, leaning into Lena’s side.

“Yes, I am aware.” 


End file.
